Blondes have more fun
by Star In Your Heart
Summary: What happens when Robin forgets his date with Starfire? This Tameranian isn't taking being forgotten about so easily. Oneshot!


**Discalimer: I do not own Teen Titans. (Sadly..)**

Starfire skipped merrily towards the Ops Room looking very much forward in watching a movie with Robin as he had promised her in the morning.

"_Oh I am so happy that Robin and I shall watch the scary movie tonight! I have missed him terribly."_ The young Tameranian thought to herself as the doors from the living room slid quietly open.

The room was engulfed in darkness, but was able to make out three figures on the couch from the light projected from their big screen television. As she started to fly over to her team mates, she heard them deep in conversation; all completely unaware that she was there.

"We have to see that new movie with those hot blonde chicks! C'mon Robin, scared Starfire won't let you see it?" she recognized Cyborg's voice ask Robin.

She gave herself a puzzled look as she hid from their view, behind their kitchen counters. She knew it was wrong to spy on her friends, but she was curious to see what Cyborg was talking about.

"Yeah Robby, it just so happens to be on Pay-Per-View and Star or Rae are both in their rooms."

Starfire recognized Beastboy's voice as she stared at complete darkness; straining her ears to catch most of their conversation.

"_Why would Robin want to see blonde haired women who are very much warm?"_ the confused Titan asked herself.

She put her hand on her forehead and raised her eyebrow, "_I am not the hot?"_

"You guys are such assholes; will you ever leave my relationship with Star alone?" Starfire heard Robin ask.

"Nooooooooppppppppeeeee." Cyborg and Beastboy replied to their leader in a sing song voice.

The green eyed girl heard her boyfriend cough and grunt, along with his reply.

"If Starfire finds out about this, I will make sure you never see out of the Training Room again."

"Robin, leave the threatening to Raven; c'mon they're hot blonde spies!"

"Alright, whatever you perverts."

As soon as Starfire heard her boyfriend's response, she felt herself get clouded in a mix of emotions. She quietly got up from her position behind the counter and tiptoed out the Ops Room quietly.

Without a word, she made her way up to the privacy of her room.

Once inside, she locked her door and laid down on her bed,

"_Maybe Robin has lost his attraction towards me. Is that why he has been so distant with me?"_ she asked herself.

She sat upward and touched her fiery red hair and twirled the ends in her fingers; a smile suddenly crept onto the Titans face as she was struck with an idea.

"I shall go to mall of shopping and become this 'hot blonde' Robin is attracted with."

With her mind finally at ease, the Tameranian crawled under her purple sheets and dozed off.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and the mall was already bustling with many people. Starfire looked around half the mall already, but could not find a single store to help her with her task. The poor Titan gave out a mournful sigh as she was already giving in to admit defeat. As she was clouded with worried thoughts, she absent mindedly wandered into a store in which she had never been in.

Starfire looked around to see it was filled with funny looking swirly chairs and people who wore funny looking silver hats.

"Excuse me dear, do you have an appointment?" she heard someone ask.

The Tameranian looked to see a middle aged woman sitting behind a large silver counter looking intently at a magazine.

"Hello! I am Starfire; please, what is an appointment?" she asked confused.

"Oh my! A Titan! In my salon? Come with me dear." The woman excalimed when she realized who the voice belonged to when she looked up from her magazine. She got up from her position from her counter and dragged Starfire to a black cushioned chair.

"What can I do for you today my dear? You have such amazing long red hair, I can only assume you want a trim?" the middle aged woman asked as she put her delicate hands through the Titan's mane of hair.

Starfire looked around with confusion, "Please, I am confused. I only came to find help in becoming the 'hot blonde'." She said desperately.

It was then when the woman started pouring these weird products onto her hair; what she was doing was completely strange to the Tameranian.

"_Why would anyone want to have their scalp burn and endure this painful process?"_ She thought to herself as she winced in pain. She played wither her thumbs as the woman continued and before Starfire knew, she was having her hair washed and blow dried.

"Don't worry honey, this won't cost you a cent; it's on us." The woman winked at her as she spun her around to face her towards the big mirror.

Starfire let out a startled gasp as she saw her image on the mirror. She gingerly touched the top of her head and ran her fingers through her now blonde hair.

She let out a huge smile and asked the lady,

"Oh I thank you!"

And with that, Starfire leapt out the black chair and flew back to the Titans Tower to surprise her boyfriend.

It only took 5 minutes for the young Titan to reach her home, which was good since she couldn't take her anxiousness anymore. She flew through her window and quietly made her way to her boyfriend's room. She was ever so grateful that Robin's room was so close to hers; she didn't want the other Titans to see her new look before Robin did.

She let out a nervous breathe as she reached her hand to his door and rapped it lightly.

"I'm busy!" shouted out the voice of her boyfriend.

"Robin? It is Starfire; I am sorry for interrupting. I need to do the talking with you." She replied ecstatically.

She could hear Robin moving in his room and prepared herself for his reaction.

When Robin opened the door for his girlfriend, his mouth went agape; his once redheaded girlfriend was now a dirty blonde.

Starfire let out a giggle and twirled around for her boyfriend,

"You like it, yes?"

Instead of the expected 'yes', Starfire was pulled into his room without even a smile from the Boy Wonder.

"Star…what did you do to your hair?" he asked his girlfriend who was twilring her hair nervously.

Starfire looked at Robin with worried eyes and gave out a small sigh; she knew she had to tell him about her eavesdropping the other night.

"I overheard your conversation with Beastboy and Cyborg the night of our movie date." She whispered out.

Robin felt his forehead start sweating and hands get clammy,

"You…uh…heard our whole conversation?" he squeaked out and mentally cursed to himself for having forgotten their date.

Starfire simply nodded her head in return,

"You wanted the 'hot blonde' I thought perhaps you have lost your attraction towards me so I wanted to become what you wanted; although I am blonde, I am not very warm I am afraid to say."

Robin's face turned into a scowl as he heard his girlfriend's confession.

He reached out and took her hand,

"Star I'm so sorry I forgot about our date last night and even more sorry that you heard my stupid conversation. I didn't mean it; I just wanted to get them out of my case about our relationship. Star, you never have to change for me; you are perfect without this blonde hair." Robin said as he reached out to push strands of hair from her face.

Starfire felt her eyes glisten and her heart soar with happiness at his words. She flung her arms around her boyfriend and just soaked in his touch.

"So you have not lost the attraction towards me?" she asked quietly

Robin pulled away from her embrace and met his eyes to her eyelevel,

"Never in a million years, Star. Although, it is amusing to see you with blonde hair…I'm going to have to take a couple pictures of you before we dye it back." He teased his girlfriend as he leaned in to kiss her longingly on her lips.

A sly smile crept on Starfire's face as she pulled from Robin's kiss,

"You did say 'hot blonde spy' did you not?"

Robin raised his eyebrow at his girlfriend and returned the smile,

"I guess we can wait a couple hours until we dye it back." The Boy Wonder said as ran to lock his door.

Before going back to his tease of a girlfriend; he made a mental note to never forget a movie night with her.


End file.
